Origin
by da Panda
Summary: Suki is a new girl at Sakuraoka with a ring just like Karin's. When she decides to ally with Karin's group, she realizes she made a mistake when she falls in love with their enemy, Kirio. KirioOC, JinOC. I suck at summaries. Please R
1. New

**Origin**

**Plot: **A new girl comes to town, with a ring just like Karin's. However, after allying with Karin's team, she realizes she made a mistake after eyeing the president of the student council…

**Genre: **Romance/Adventure

**Rating:** Teen

**OMG, this story came to my mind one day and it has been on my mind for quite a while! Ughh, so finally it's going to be on here! It may suck, but please, just bear with it. Well, I came up with a new character! That's right! Here she is!**

**Name: ****Suki Arakaki**

**Age:**** 14**

**Appearance:**** She has long, straight brown hair, blunt bangs, yellow eyes (yeah, yellow), pale skin, and a small scar on her neck. She also wears a rose hair clip in her hair**

**Personality:**** She is the type that really doesn't care about what people think about her because she likes being herself. She is laid-back and is friendly when she wants to be, but she also likes to be alone, but hates it when people call her a loner. **

**All right, here's the first chapter…I hope you like it…**

**ORIGIN**

**Chapter One:****New**

Rain fell upon the car windows in the stormy weather of April. The Mercedes-Benz was leading the way through the storm as the two moving vans followed right behind it. Inside of the vehicle was a young man at the wheel, named Toshio Arakaki. He's my dad. He was a decent-looking young man who drank coffee a lot just to stay awake. That poor man had the busiest schedule in the world. He works as a lawyer and is always working, which is why I don't see him very often.

Beside him, blabbing away like she usually does; was my mother. Her name is Miaka Arakaki. Like my father, she's not the most attractive woman in the universe, but she is still pretty enough to stand out in a regular photograph. She is a skinny woman with a slightly aging face, but, like I said, she's still pretty. My mom likes to talk…a little too much. It takes her a long time to shut up about something, and when she does, it's rare. Right now, she's probably complaining about how bad the rain has gotten. How should I know? I have my headphones in both ears.

In the far right seat was my little sister, Junko Arakaki. She's three years younger than me but her IQ is probably higher than mine. We get along most of the time, but she can be a total brat sometimes. My sister and me look very similar, except her eyes. Her eyes are a bright blue, and I don't understand why I'm the only one in the family who has yellow eyes. Yeah, I know, yellow. It's a nice color in general, but not for your eyes. I don't know anyone else who has yellow eyes, and if you do, I'm sorry. It's just one of those things that God and your parents gave you that you wish you could fix. Everyone has flaws they wish they could fix. Junko's bright blue eyes always made me jealous, ever since she opened her eyes for the first time as a baby. They are extremely pretty and they remind me of glimmering jewels in the ocean. They're just breathtaking, and her future husband will be lucky to have her, that's for sure.

In the middle seat right next to me was my little brother, Nobio Arakaki. He is seven years old and the baby of the family. Like typical seven-year old boys, he's loud and obnoxious, but irrevocably lovable. Everyday, he does something new…new and usually atypical. Out of everyone in our family, he is most excited about moving. I really don't know why, but I guess younger kids like the thrill of moving as us teens perpetually detest it.

And then there's me.

My name is Suki Arakaki. I really hate saying 'your typical 14-year old girl'; it just doesn't seem to float my boat. What does typical even mean anyway? Wouldn't that just suck to be plain old "typical"? Anyway, there's a lot I can tell about myself, but I don't want to rant on about the circle of life and how I'm apart of it. If I do that, I'll just start sounding like my mother. I'll just give you ten interesting (well, at least _I_ think they're interesting) facts about myself:

1. I'm the only one in all of my family who has yellow eyes

2. I'm a sucker for ancient writers. Shakespeare and Edgar Allen Poe are my current favorites

3. I like using big words in my vocab. Sorry if it bothers you

4. I don't like them, but I am somehow good at sports

5. I love music. What more can I say?

6. I have those moments where I just want to be all by myself, and it drives me insane when people think I'm a loner. It's not like I don't have any friends.

7. Back at my old school, I actually won first place in a writing contest. Beat that.

8. I've never been kissed before. Aren't I lame? And to make this fact even sadder is that my little sis beat me before I locked lips with any pretty boys. My sister is eleven and is already dating. Wow, I suck.

9. I like to be a critic with everything, and sometimes I can sound like a total bitch when I do. So, again, sorry if I do sound like one…

10. I wear my Gram's ring everyday

Oh, my Gram's ring? Well, as a gift for my thirteenth birthday, my grandma gave me a ring she had for a little while. She said that it would be "better with me" than her. I like the ring, though. It's a pretty sea foam green color. At least it isn't yellow.

"Daddy, are we there yet?" Nobio shouted for the forty-eighth time, I swear.

"Almost," My father replied as we watched the windshield wipers move by on the window, pushing aside the rain plummeting upon the windows.

"But isn't that what you said for the past three and a half hours?" Junko questioned. She had a point. My dad was too optimistic to tell us the truth that we probably were nowhere near our new house.

"This time I mean it." My dad said after a short pause.

"Won't it be great kids," My mom turned around to face us. "Going to a new school is exciting! You'll get to meet all sorts of new people!"

"Yeah!" My little bro shouted ardently.

"That's what you assume." I mumbled, but I meant to mutter it loudly for my mother to hear it. She didn't, or she just didn't want to hear my disparagement.

After about fifteen more minutes of sitting in the car listening to "L'arc-en-ciel", we were here. My dad really wasn't kidding this time. The rain was still heavy as we departed the car, but through all the unremitting pouring, I could see the house. It was actually a fairly large house, unquestionably enough to fit five people. As expected, my mother and Nobio were most anxious to run inside and check the place out. But I just wanted to get inside to get shelter…

………………

I woke up on the floor…remembering that the previous night was selecting my bedroom. Apparently I had claimed my room by sprawling out on the floor and lying there, stationary. Then, I ended up falling asleep. Wow, I'm fantastic.

I noticed that my father brought in my boxes with all of my stuff in it (I knew it was my dad, I just knew it.). My name was written in large, bold letters all across each cardboard box. It smelled like Sharpie. I attempted to pick one box up, but nearly fell backwards on my butt in doing so. I tried another box, slightly different from all of the others, and opened it up. Inside was something I don't remember packing…

A school uniform…perfect…

I held the uniform up out of its box and just looked attentively but repulsively at it for a long period of time. It was a short-sleeved white dress with all sorts of ruffles at the bottom. Why couldn't they just do a straightforward sailor fuku uniform like they did at my old school? I then noticed that the box also had another devil-born uniform in it as well. It was long-sleeved and black. It was a bit more fitting for me, but I wasn't fully impressed.

"Hey, cuuuute." I suddenly heard my mother. I turned around and saw her, standing in the exposed doorway.

"Are they playing some sort of sensible joke on me or do they unequivocally think that I am going to wear this for school?" I questioned her with my "critic" tone of voice. AKA, my bitchy tone…

"But it's just so darling! Back when I was your age, we only had sailor fuku uniforms." My mother didn't give me a proper answer. And I sighed because sailor fuku is what I intended to have from the start.

"Look, I understand that this new school of mine is packed with analytical people with IQ's of one million and all that jazz, but why did they have to add to that by structuring together these reprehensible and girly uniforms?"

"Oh, honey, you and your big words." My mom chuckled pleasantly as she left. I sighed one last time and sat down on another box and looked at all four white walls of my room. I then noticed that I slept in the clothes I wore yesterday: a red hoodie, white T-shirt, blue jeans, and checkered socks. I also didn't take off my black tennis shoes that I wore. I smelled like leather and rain and decided it was time to change my outfit. I grabbed the first articles of clothing I found in the nearest cardboard box and formed together a respectable outfit. It was a black hoodie, black sweatpants, a yellow T-shirt (oh joy, more yellow), and of course a clean pair of panties. I changed into the new clothes until…

"Oh, hi!" I heard my mother's vigorous voice from downstairs. My guesses were that she was talking rather audibly to someone on her phone…or there was someone at the door. And by the way I heard her say it, I knew that the correct answer was guess number two. I crept out of my room and peered down the stairs (my room is the first room to the right as soon as you walk up the stairs. So, if some psychotic killer was in the house and walked up the stairs, I would be the first to die. Oh well, I think I would die in honor if you really think about it.) The first thing I saw was my mother facing the door, wide-open. "You must be the neighbors, right?"

Oh…our neighbors…

I decided that it was finally the right time to actually go downstairs and introduce myself as graciously as I could. I went down each stair with caution as I tried to get a better view of the neighbor at the front door…but I was, what I like to say, "over-cautioning". I was over-cautioning to the point where I wasn't very cautious. This caused me to slip on one of my socks, fall right on my rump, and go down the rest of the stairs and land right beside my mother. I was tempted to shout "OW, MY BUTT!" loudly, but I did not forget that my new neighbors were only a few feet or so in front of me.

"Oh, hello honey." My mother chanted cheerfully. By the tone of her voice, she had no clue about my incident with the stairs not even ten seconds earlier. She was probably also wondering how the hell I arbitrarily appeared out of nowhere and just decided to sit in butt-pain right beside her.

"Hi mom." I grumbled, as I stood up, also tempted not to rub my sore posterior.

"Honey, I'd like you to meet our next-door neighbors. The Karasuma's." My mom made a hand gesture towards two figures at the front door. One was tall and had short brown hair and reddish-brown eyes. He was quite handsome, I had to admit. The other was a petite little girl with dark brown, almost black hair. She wore a cute purple spaghetti-strap dress and held a stuffed rabbit.

"Hello," The taller figure spoke up. "My name is Kirika Karasuma, and this is Himeka Karasuma. It is nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too." I stuck out my hand for a handshake. "My name is Suki. Suki Arakaki."

"That fall looked rather painful, are you okay?" Kirika asked me. I flushed in embarrassment as my mother gave me an oblivious stare.

"Y-yes, I am all right." I answered, trying not to use big words soaring through my mind, just dying to come off of my tongue. I wanted to make a good impression with these new neighbors of mine, and saying words that were found in the most advanced dictionaries wouldn't be such a great idea. Besides, I would confuse them (but dazzle them) to a great extent.

"Unfortunately, my older brother could not arrive to meet you, but I think you will meet him soon enough." Kirika gave me a grin then turned to my mother. "Do you need some assistance unpacking?"

"Oh, no! That's very kind of you to ask though." My mom responded.

"All right, we'll stop by later." Kirika grabbed Himeka's hand. "Suki-san, are you attending Sakuraoka academy?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, then." Kirika smiled and waved goodbye with his free hand as he held Himeka's hand in the other. She waved goodbye too as she giggled. She was awfully jovial.

"See? You already have new friends." My mom grinned in pride and walked away to fetch a box. As she was gone in another room, I finally was able to rub my butt because of my prior tumble.

………………………

It was around eleven o' clock at night and our unpacking was almost completed. Most of my things were put away in my room as I slept on my futon. Tomorrow was my first day of school, and that was something that everyone fears and abominates.

…………………

"Time for school! Time for school! Time for the first day of school!" Nobio jumped on me and I woke up in slight terror because of how much the kid petrified me. I groaned loudly and was about to grab a comfortable hoodie and a pair of skinny jeans, when I suddenly remembered the stupid uniform. I groaned loudly again as I grabbed the white uniform and put it on. White isn't the best color on me, and having it all over me was enough to make me detonate. I brushed my teeth, combed out my hair, put in my rose hair clip, and slid on my gram's ring on my right ring finger. I came downstairs and tried to cover myself up with nearby objects, but that didn't stop anyone from noticing anything…

"Honeeeeeyyy," My mother put embellishment on the word "honey" and gawked in contentment at my lame uniform. "You look adorable!"

"You've been saying those words to me since I was born." I exclaimed, taking a small omelet and eating it. I really don't eat in the mornings, so I just pretend to eat an omelet when I really sneak it in the trash. I know, I'm a wasteful person, but where else would I put it without my mom rebuking me and giving me a twenty-five-minute lecture on eating breakfast every single morning?

"I'm so jealous!" Junko said from the kitchen table. "We only get to wear that crappy sailor fuku crap." (Junko's favorite word to say is crap) I lightly sighed because sailor fuku was much better than ruffles galore.

"You better start walking to school now, honey, because you'll be late if you keep standing around." My mom said, pushing me out the door. "Have a good first day, sweetheart!"

Pretty soon, I was walking on the sidewalk to Sakuraoka Academy.

The walk was rather subtle…the cherry blossom trees were blooming (it _is_ April after all) and the birds in nearby trees were singing away. I was walking alone for a good ten minutes until…

"Suki-san!" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Kirika running up towards me.

"Oh, hey man." I smiled courteously.

"Man…?" He asked.

"Yeah…is there a problem with that?"

"Well…" Kirika laughed a bit. "I knew I was going to do this to your family, but…I'm actually a girl."

My jaw dropped, my eyes extended, and I was just about left flabbergasted.

"Y-Y-Y-YOU'RE A G-G-G-GIRL?" I stuttered in incomprehension. Kirika giggled.

"One of my friends had that same exact reaction."

"I…I…I…" Seriously, it was my bad for mistaking Kirika-san for a guy! I mean, he…I mean, she, had short brunette hair, wore a guy's uniform, and her voice even sounded a bit masculine! Hopefully I wasn't the only one to mistake her for the opposite gender…but then again, Kirika-san _did_ say that one of her friends reacted in the same way, so I figured I wasn't alone.

"Don't be so startled." Kirika chuckled.

We had a nice little conversation, and I really began to like Kirika-san's presence. And, before I even knew it, I was standing in front of the entrance to Sakuraoka Academy…my new worst nightmare.

I cold glibly tell just by scanning the premises that this place was going to be my brand-new hell. I wasn't ready to face it, either. Kirika gave me a look that resembled to "Don't-worry-you-won't-die-on-the-very-first-day". I gave one last gulp before I headed through the gates.

Immediately I was getting attention. People of every grade and gender looked at me with "Hey, that's a new kid" glances and gazes. Sure, I was up-to-the-minute, but you could at least let me be for the first hour or two. I said a farewell to Kirika as she dropped me off at the main office, where I was about to get my schedule. The lady at the desk was typing on her keyboard before she glanced up to see me. I was too perturbed with this new school to give her a polite smile so I just stood there and looked completely stoic.

"Name please." She said with no sign of enthusiasm.

"Arakaki Suki."

She typed in my name and clicked on something on the computer. Ten seconds later, a sheet of paper was printed out and was handed to me. It was warm, fresh out of the printer itself. I peered at the contents and saw my schedule. Great…

"If you need help ask a student." The woman said. Again, her bliss level was drained. I gave her a cheesy smile and left the office and just glanced at the paper. The halls were totally empty now and I was the only one who remained.

"Well…here I go." I gave a confident exhale and headed upstairs to find my room.

…………………………

After minutes and minutes of wandering around in the halls, I finally made it to my destination. Like all new kids at new schools, anxiety never leaves them. The same goes with awkwardness. The first couple of hours of being in a new school are the not-so-lovely combination of anxiety and awkwardness. You don't want to make yourself look like a complete moron and you don't want to display yourself as shy and innocent, either. I want to act like myself, without overdoing it. I thought of these things before I gave three rather perceptible knocks on the door. I heard footsteps on the other side, and soon, the door opened. In front of me stood a tall, young woman, quite pretty, wearing a pencil skirt, red top, and a sweater. She had short black hair and pale skin with an "Oh-so-kind" princess-y smile.

"You're Arakaki-san, aren't you?" She asked me.

"Yup."

"That's great! Come on in! We just started class, too!" She opened the door wider, where I felt eyes look upon me, and me only.

I took baby steps into the room and took a momentary look at the room layout…pretty outsized. I continued walking until I made it to the center of the room. The teacher now wrote my name on the blackboard as I stood there and watched as everyone's eyes were glued to me.

"Everyone," The teacher said. "This is Miss Suki Arakaki. She is our new student. Give her a nice, warm welcome!" Everyone mumbled a "Hi, Suki." They reminded me of the lady from the main office…was this whole school like that? Maybe my new teacher was the only one who essentially knows the inclusive meaning of happiness and welcoming a newcomer. Geez, show me some hospitality, guys.

"Suki," My teacher said to me. "Say something interesting about yourself to the class."

God, I hate these with a passion…

"Um," I cleared my throat. "Like she said, my name is Suki Arakaki. I like music and someday I wish to travel around the world. I'm also a big William Shakespeare and Edgar Allen Poe fan." Like I expected, there were no "Ooooooohs!" or anything like that. I was only given a bunch of blank and vastly reproachful stares.

"How very interesting!" My teacher gave me another kindly smile. I was pretty sure that she was hiding some sarcasm in her voice, but she was too dedicated to figure it out. "Your seat is back there and it has all of your books on it."

"Thanks." I muttered, walking back to the dark depths of…the back. I sat down and saw all of my books for every one of my classes. For crestfallen people, they sure were prearranged.

"Psst," I heard someone beside me whisper. I looked over to see a cute girl my age (of course she's the same age as me, we're in the same grade!) she had long black hair with cute little buttons in her hair as accessories. "Welcome to Sakuraoka." She beamed.

"Thank you." I gave her my best "Nice Girl" smile.

"My name is Himeka." She stuck out her hand for a handshake. Before I could shake it, I remembered that my next-door neighbor's name is Himeka, too. Abnormal coincidence. I guess that name is pretty popular around here or something. I gave her a small handshake and returned to putting my books in my backpack. "Say, do you want to eat lunch with us when it comes to lunchtime?" I looked up in astonishment. The first five minutes I walk in my class, and I am already offered to eat with people of this unfamiliar school?

"I have to say, you befriend people promptly." I gave her a smile of approval.

………………

Lunchtime came, and I met up with Himeka-chan. We got our food (which actually looked pretty tasty. Can you believe it? Cafeteria food…tasty!) And Himeka-chan led me over to a lunch table, where it was already packed with her friends. They were all talking to each other in normal conversation before they saw me walk over and sit down beside Himeka.

"Oh, hey," A girl with green hair looked at me. She was really cute. "You're that new girl."

"Is that my official name now?" I questioned her.

"It was Suki-san, right?"

"Uh-huh."

I looked close into her eyes and at first I thought they were yellow like mine, but as I was on the verge to blaring in 'Good-I'm-not-the-only-one-with-yellow-eyes' joy, I noticed that they were light brown. They were deceiving and appeared yellow in the light.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Mi Yon Yi, but you can just call me Miyon!" The girl named Miyon welcomed me cheerfully. Finally…that was what I was looking for from the start.

"I'm Karin Hanazono!" Another girl chanted happily. She had dirty blonde hair in pigtails with some kind of fruit hair ties in each pigtail. She was really pretty, like Himeka-chan and Miyon-chan. "My first day here was kind of hectic, too! Try not to feel too awkward."

"Too late." I smiled and giggled.

"This is my cousin, Kazune Kujyou," Himeka suddenly showed me to a handsome young boy with blonde hair, who was munching away on some white rice. "And this is Yuuki Sakurai," She showed me to a boy with a bowl-cut hairstyle who smiled and waved. "And this is Michiru Nishikiori. We call him Micchi!" Himeka showed me to another rather handsome boy with long brunette hair and one purple eye and one blue eye. Suddenly, he stood up, walked over to me, and gave me a hug.

"Nice to meet you, love!" Suddenly, he gave me a kiss on the cheek. I gasped in slight shock at what just happened. That was probably the closest a guy ever got to me!

"Umm," I pointed to Michiru. "Does he do this to all the newcomers?"

"Don't worry, you'll get used to him." Karin laughed. I was ready to dig in to my meal of curry and rice balls until…

"Where'd you get that ring?" I heard Kazune ask me. I looked up and was about to answer casually when I noticed how serious his face looked. I glanced over at everybody else. Himeka, Karin, and Michiru all gave each other a glance while Yuuki and Miyon saw the question as completely normal, and were probably oblivious to the sternness of the question.

"Well…" I began to answer him…

_**To be continued!!!**_

_**I hope you like this…it took me a few days to write this chapter and use my handy-dandy thesaurus tool to replace simple words with more "advanced" vocabulary words. Forgive me if I failed**_

_**XD**_

_**Kirio didn't appear in this chappy, but he will soon. Don't you worry!**_

_**P.S. This story takes place in the middle of volume 5 and 6 in the manga, in case you were wondering!!!**_

_**BYE-BYES!**_

_**-da Panda**_


	2. Who is that Guy?

Sorry it's been a while. I kind of gave up on this story, but a lot of people actually like it! So, here's chapter two at long last!

**ORIGIN**

**Chapter Two: Who is that Guy?**

I told Kazune about my ring. I told him that my Gram gave it to me for my thirteenth birthday and I have had it ever since. He seemed to understand, and his sternness slowly melted away from his face.

"I see." He said. "Do you know how your Grandmother got that ring anyway?"

"I'm…" I thought about it for a few seconds. "I'm not quite sure. She never really said where she got it. I'll have to ask her next time I see her."

"That's really cool." Karin smiled.

"Oh, great." Kazune sighed. I blinked.

"What's up, Kazune-kun?" I questioned him.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that someone I really dislike just entered the room." He responded. Everyone looked over to see who just came in the room. I turned to look, too. Maybe it was a crazy ex-girlfriend of his or something.

But instead, I saw a rather tall young man with black hair and a pair of glasses.

"Who is that guy?" I asked.

"Kirio Karasuma." Yuuki said. "He's the president of the student council here."

"Karasuma?" I asked. "I just met Kirika and Himeka Karasuma yesterday."

"You did?" Karin's face had some sort of shock to it…a shock you don't find very often.

"How?" Himeka asked.

"They're my next-door neighbors." Suddenly, just by the way Karin, Kazune, and Himeka's expressions changed, I knew that there was some sort of problem with the Karasuma's. But what was so wrong with them? Kirika was so courteous to me, and Himeka Karasuma was sweet and withdrawn. What did they have against them?

Kazune stood up, the austerity back on his face again, and clenched onto my wrist tightly.

"Kazune-kun!" Karin shouted.

"What's the matter, Kazune-kun?" Miyon questioned.

"Arakaki-san," He stared at me with his crystal blue eyes. "I'm sorry, but we need to go somewhere private to talk. It's rather important."

"What's this all about? Let go of me!" I got out of his grasp.

"I'll explain it all once we find someplace better to talk." Kazune said. "Forgive me, but this is vital."

"Vital?" I stood up. "What do you have against my neighbors? I only just met two of them for a day and they're kind to me. What gives?"

"Just let me explain!" Kazune exclaimed.

"I don't want to hear it! You're being so disrespectful to me!" I got out of my chair and ran out of the cafeteria. I didn't care if I was running in the halls, I just wanted to get away from that jerk. I kept running and running in the empty halls, getting farther from the cafeteria each step I took. I found a staircase that led up to the roof and I walked up all of the stairs until I reached to the top. The door was slightly propped open by a block of wood and some light shown through the dark staircase. I opened the door and a small gust of wind blew into my face. The sun shown brightly and a couple of birds flew by in the clear blue sky above me. I walked over to the rail and leaned against it.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Why was he being so rigorous with me?"

"Excuse me, miss," A new voice came from behind me. "Aren't you supposed to be eating lunch with everyone else?"

I turned around slowly, where my eyes fixed upon Kirio Karasuma…the president of the student council…the man that Kazune-kun detests for some strange reason…the man that would be my next-door neighbor for God knows how long…

When I looked into his eyes…a strange force hit me. This force was like none other. It was so strange, like a bit of wind was knocked out of you…but somehow it felt out of this world. I might've looked like a complete idiot as I stood there and gazed into his eyes like they were an entrance to a world of dreams…but I don't think he seemed to notice much. I snapped out of this strange experience and finally had to answer his question.

"I just wanted to see what was up here. I'm new here, you see." I responded.

"Ah. So _you're_ the new student." He said. He walked closer to me. "Suki Arakaki."

"Yeah, that's me." I said. "And you're Kirio Karasuma."

"Correct." He gave me a small smile. "Kirika told me about you."

"She did, did she?" I said. For some reason, my face felt like it was on fire…but maybe the sun was just shining on my face or something. He was staring right into my eyes…strange…his eyes looked almost crimson. It was quite pretty, actually. Then again, anything is prettier than my yellow eyes…and speaking of my yellow eyes…

"What an interesting eye color you have." He said. I lightly gasped and turned away from his stare.

"Weird, isn't it? I don't like it all."

"Why? It suits you."

That's it. My mind was going into a strange overdrive now. My face was hot, my heart was pounding, and I just had so many strange urges it was absurd.

"Th-thanks." I said softly. I usually wasn't so timid like this.

"Oh, my, look at the time." He said. "You should head to your next class, Arakaki-san." He said. "But I'm sure we'll have more time to talk later."

"Y-yes." I said. "I would like to talk to you more."

"Good." He smiled. Suddenly, he leaned in closer to my face and grabbed my face with his hands…they were cold as ice. "We have a lot to discuss." He stood there and gazed into my eyes…and then the bell rang. It was so loud it rang through the staircase that led up to the rooftop and was heard throughout the startling silence. He let go. "Farewell for now, Arakaki-san." And with that, he walked down the staircase.

I stood there for the longest time, completely dumbfounded of what had just happened. But whatever happened, it left me with the biggest confusion I have ever felt in my life.

"Why is my heart beating at such a vigorous pace?" I placed a hand on my heart and felt as each heartbeat pushed roughly against my chest. "What's going on here?"

…

When I got home from school, I went to my bedroom and shut the door. I curled under my covers and assumed a fetal position. I did not want to discuss this with my mother…and Junko…well…she had her _own_ problems to deal with. And my father and little brother would handle this obscure situation like rocket science…they would have no clue what to do. I lay there for the longest time, not even touching my schoolwork. I just lay there and thought about all that happened from the cafeteria…to the rooftop with Kirio Karasuma. Just thinking about him made me feel light-headed and giddy for some reason. Suddenly, there were three knocks on my door.

"Suki!" It was Junko. "Our neighbors are downstairs! They want to properly welcome us to the neighborhood!"

"You mean…the Karasuma's?" I questioned.

"Congratulations. You win a prize which has yet to be given." She said. "Get your butt out of your room and come and see them."

"Are all of them down there?" I asked.

"One…two…three…I see three of them. So I'm guessing yes."

"Does one of them have glasses on?"

"Do you have the attention span of a potato?"

"Okay, okay, okay, I'm coming down!" I kicked the sheets off of me and looked into the mirror. I fixed my hairclip, ran my fingers threw my stick-straight hair, and made sure I looked presentable. I still had my school uniform on, but I didn't care. I opened the door and slowly walked downstairs. I didn't want to trip and land on my butt like yesterday in front of Kirika, so I was extremely careful on each step I took. I walked into our living room, where my mother, Nobio, Junko, and the Karasuma's were. My father was still at work and was going to come home late. But there he was, Kirio Karasuma, sitting on the couch next to Kirika and Himeka Karasuma. They saw me walk into the room and I stood there, looking down at my socks.

"Ah, Suki." My mother said. "You're here. I thought you were ill, you didn't even say hello when you came back from school."

"Yeah…sorry about that…" I murmured.

"You're still in your uniform, too?" Junko raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Are you _that_ attached to your school or something?"

"No! I just took a small nap and forgot to change my clothes." I flushed.

"That's nothing to be embarrassed about." Kirika stated. I looked up to see if Kirio was looking at me…he was. I immediately looked down again.

"What's wrong, Suki?" My mother asked. "Are you not feeling good?"

"She was acting a little strange before she came downstairs, too." Junko exclaimed.

"Junko-chan!" I gasped. "I was not!"

"Tell us what's up." My mother said.

"I'm just a little sleepy. I'm sorry…I'm just going to be in my bedroom. Good night." I quickly ran up the stairs and ran into my room, closing the door and curling under my covers again. "Shoot! I just made myself look like a totally rude idiot out there!" I bit my lip and tried to erase all that happened. But no matter how hard I tried, I still felt like a fool. I just wish that never occurred.

…

I was standing in the shower, rinsing the suds of shampoo out of my brown hair, and couldn't stop thinking. Kirio Karasuma…

I couldn't put my finger on it. I just couldn't figure it out at all. That strange burst of adrenaline I encountered on the rooftop returned once I saw him sitting on my furniture in my house. It was just…incredible, to say the least. I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around my body and another around my head. It was awfully nice having your own bathroom…maybe I would learn to like this new house.

I stepped out of my bathroom into my bedroom and set out my pajamas…which consisted of a loose T-shirt of an angel with pink hair and rabbit hair accessories (Misha from Pita Ten!), and black sporty shorts that were too short for any school dress code. I was ready to remove the towel off of my body…when out of the corner of my eye…

I looked out of my window and saw a figure in the window of next door. I peered out and saw the posture…the height…the hair…the glasses…of Kirio Karasuma.

I wanted to shriek and hastily ducked down in case he would catch me wearing nothing but a flimsy towel. I peeked my head up and began to watch him. He only had pants on…he was shirtless…and he was drinking from a water bottle. It was fascinating to watch him, and I didn't know if that was exhilarating, or just plain creepy. I army crawled all the way to my bed and quickly put on my PJ's. I put my hair in a high ponytail and walked back to the window to see if he was still there. He was, and this time, he was looking directly at me. I gasped, blushed, and did an awkward wave of hello. He did a wonderful crooked smile and waved back. He then grabbed something and looked like he was writing something. After a few seconds, he stopped writing and picked up a piece of white poster board. There were words written in black marker. It said:

"Tomorrow after school, meet me on the rooftop again. We still need to discuss some things."

I stood there and absorbed all the words in. I gave him a nod and a small smile. He flipped the paper over.

"Sweet dreams, goddess."

GODDESS?

Before I had time to grab paper and write down "WHY IN THE NAME OF SAM HILL DID YOU CALL ME GODDESS?" but before that, he waved goodbye and closed his curtains. I sat there, mouth wide open, and staring at the curtains in utter stupor. After a minute or two, I closed my window and walked over to my bed and lay on it. Once more, the covers were over my head and my mind didn't shut up.

What is going on?

That was about the thirtieth time I asked that to myself today.

All of this was just madness in my brain. It couldn't take it anymore. What was this weird feeling I got from this guy?

For some reason, at this time, I suddenly remembered something in a book I read a long time ago…I barely remember the book, and even the title couldn't come into my mind…but I somehow remembered a passage in this currently unknown book…it read:

"_The first time I saw you  
I knew it was true.  
That I'd love you forever  
and that's what I'll do."_

Love at first sight?

No.

No.

No.

It couldn't be.

Was I already falling for my next-door neighbor?

**_TO BE CONTINUED!_**

**_I hope you liked it! At long last, it's here! Hopefully chapter three will be a lot quicker to update than this chapter! SEE YOUS LATERS!_**

**_-da Panda_**


End file.
